


Wyrm's Blood

by LilacsandFreedom



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Experimental Style, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gen, Possession, Stream of Consciousness, also shameless borrowing of lyrics from the theme, honestly I don't know how to tag this, let's just enjoy a deep dive of the soul together, possessed estinien, you know stuff like that, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsandFreedom/pseuds/LilacsandFreedom
Summary: In the depths, there is a song ever sung of power and powerlessness, of grief and vengeance, of fire, blood, and fury.





	Wyrm's Blood

It was as if great claws had plunged into his chest and, on finding purchase in his heart, pulled him under as all turned to fire and blood and fury. Vengeance had felt empty. And, emptied as he was, he was a vessel to be filled anew, and how could his weary spirit fight against it? Great talons as spears, as lances, as Gae Bolg itself plunging into his flesh, finding purchase at his heart, his spine, his eyes, and there was nothing but fire and blood and fury as he fell from the sky, blinded.

In the depths there was the chorus of a song ever sung. The words came to him, crying out to him,  _ oh sister, oh sister _ , he’d found her lying broken and bloodied and he knew it would happen, he  _ knew _ .  _ Oh brother, oh brother  _ brother her eyes her eyes  _ her eyes, they’ve taken her eyes _ . Blood and fire and fury, blood of blood ever on ever on they lived and they  _ oh sister, oh sister _ . And he, powerful, powerless, the fire spread and he watched fang and claw and lance and spear  _ oh sister, oh brother, mother, father, _ no one, no one but he who bore witness to the death of all before and after him and in the blink of the eye none remembered but  _ he _ and  _ he  _ would need to bear witness to the trespass.

No forgiveness, no deliverance, only justice, only vengeance,  _ vengeance _ , for my people, my sister, my mother, my father, my home, for  _ me _ . I will drink my fill of blood, I will dye my body red, and I will sing forever more of what they have done to deserve all that I do. Talon, lance to dive and conquer, into the air onto my enemies, those who took my heart my home my  _ life _ from me.

Oh, brother, strike me in the heart, strike me down and think no more of me. Brother, cast me down, strike the eye, oh brother your eye_,_ like you did before, my eye, my eye, the eyes_ that I may exact my vengeance_. Oh daughter of my brother, blinded, blinded. _Oh sister, oh sister, oh brother, I am blind, your eye _for to have ever trusted creatures who see moment as eon when we see eon as moment, however could you love a pest_, a traitor, a monster, oh brother, your eye_.

To blink and see a thousand years, but only a moment ago she lay dying, only a moment ago there was fire and blood and fury, and he was painted with it, _to flee, to live, oh sister, oh brother, there is nothing left nothing left nothing left and I_ _have no choice no choice no choice._

Dress me in scale, bind me in metal, make me not what I am, make me into a hunter of monsters, monsters who burn all in their path for nothing more than power.  _ Your eye, brother, that I may exact my vengeance _ .  _ The eyes, brother, that I may exact my vengeance.  _ In the heart, brother, aim true, aim true, for I cannot bear to strike you, I already grieve and grieve and grieve for my home, my heart, my life, my sister, did I ever have a sister?

_ Oh, sister… _

Fell them all, burn them all, raze the country, raze the world, raise those who fell in this day of a thousand years, oh great warrior, isn’t it in your power? To be powerful, powerless, a lance of light to pierce their heart, to be powerful, powerless, and now  _ raise _ all and all seven souls in fire, blood, fury, returned seven by seven. Yet  _ oh love, oh love, oh love _ , a song ever sung in your heart that I now hear clearly, for it makes harmony with mine and mine and is it mine?

A song to be sung, oh sister, oh brother, oh mother, oh father, oh love, all in flames and for what? A communion of blood, transubstantiation. Make me not what I am, sharpen my claws, dull my senses, let me breathe deep and sing my song forevermore in a throat not my own, of a grief not my own but what is mine now and what is mine and  _ did I ever have a sister? _

By mine own hand, “but it is not  _ your hand, Wyrm _ .”

And out from the depths they dug their hands into his flesh and found purchase in his heart, and all eternity became days and all days eternity. It is mine, it is mine, and yours no more. No more. A final verse for a song ever sung,  _ oh sister, oh brother, oh love, free me, free me, and let me rest forever more in the peace of the silencing of the song _ . 

And out from the depths he rose, blinded no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Something kind of different this time around. I've been wanting to get more practice with more "experimental" prose styles recently, and what better thing to practice with than Estinien's brief foray in possession by Nidhogg? Well, maybe other things, but I wanted to try something like this anyway for kicks and I found I rather liked how it turned out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
